Un visiteur inattendu
by tvshowgeek
Summary: Cette histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 3... une petite suite à la série que j'aurai voulu voir ne jamais s'arrêter! Peut-être un peu de fluffy mais c'est comme ça que ça nous plait non? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde ! Voici une petite fic que j'avais très envie d'écrire. J'étais tellement déçu de voir la série s'arrêter là que je voulais faire ma propre suite telle que je l'imagine…**

**J'aimerai beaucoup savoir si elle vous plait et si je devrai continuer alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Bon courage à tous !**

**Si il reste des fautes d'orthographe j'en suis désolée…**

* * *

Cal était affalé dans le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. La question de sa fille l'avait profondément troublé. « Est-ce qu'il aimait Gillian… » Pendant les heures qu'il avait passé assis sur ce maudit canapé, à repasser en boucle tous leurs moments passés ensemble, il était arrivé à la conclusion que oui et que ce n'était pas récent ! Il avait toujours éprouvé quelque chose de différent envers sa partenaire. Il l'avait toujours considérée supérieure, comme si les autres femmes ne servaient qu'à assouvir ses désirs immédiats et passagés alors qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Gillian. Mais il avait peur de ne pas lui avoir assez montrer, d'arriver trop tard et par dessus tout de la perdre. Il ne pouvait imaginer le Lightman group sans elle, sans son rire, sans son entrain, sans sa volonté. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient presque tout traversés ensemble et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foutre en l'air un partenariat qui durait depuis plus de dix ans.

_XXX_

« T'y a repensé ? »

Emilie avait surgit de nul part et Cal ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il faisait la cuisine et les fourneaux faisaient suffisamment de bruit pour qu'il prétende ne pas avoir entendu, mais sa fille ne lâcha pas le morceau si facilement.

« Alors ? Papa ? »

« Hein quoi ? » lui répondit son père avec mauvaise foi tout en se tournant vers elle.

« Gillian ! Tu veux que je te parle de quoi d'autre ? Il y aurai tune bombe qui explose au dessus de la maison, j'attendrai que tu m'ai répondu avant de sortir ! » Fit-elle entre sourire et détermination. « Tu va lui dire ? »

Son père se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. « Ecoute…J'étais inquiet hier et j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurai pas du dire, Gillian et moi sommes partenaires, rien de plus. »

« Pfff Surement, ouai ! » répondit sa fille avec ironie, « ma question d'hier était rhétorique… Je sais que tu l'aimes, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas facile et que tu dois avoir peur de pas mal de choses, mais si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas passer à côté de la chance de ta vie ! Et le jour où un homme qui aura eu plus de courage que toi ira lui demander sa main t'aura l'air con. »

_XXX_

Cal était passé à la boulangerie acheter des viennoiseries et un café. Il avait espéré arriver avant Gillian au bureau, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui faire face après toutes les révélations qu'il avait eues hier. Manque de chance, en tournant au coin du bureau de Heidi, la réceptionniste, il failli rentrer dans quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse. Après avoir repris ses esprits il leva la tête, prêt à engueuler un de ses employés.

« Gill' ? » dit-il interloqué « heu… je suis désolé »

Elle rit en voyant sa mine déconfite « t'inquiète ! C'est marrant t'as l'aire étonné de me trouver là. Tu sais que je bosse ici n'est-ce pas ? » Lança-t-elle avec sarcasme. Pour toute réponse lui tendit le sac de viennoiseries et elle s'empressa s'y plonger la main avec gourmandise.

« Merci Cal » dit-elle tout de même un peu étonnée mais ravie de le voir agir avec déférence alors qu'il n'était habituellement pas si attentionné. « Au fait, on fête tous Noël ensemble ce soir, tu n'as pas oublié ? J'ai acheté un magnifique sapin et j'ai enfin trouvé un cadeau pour toi ! » Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air radieuse et Cal ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre le sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Rien, compte sur moi ce soir » lança-t-il puis il effleura sa joue de ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser.

_XXX_

« Em dépêche toi ! On va être en retard ! » Cria Cal du bas de l'escalier.

« Je fais ce que je peux…et depuis quand arriver en retard te pose problème ? » lui répondit sa fille en déboulant dans le salon avec une chaussure encore à la main. Puis elle se figea en le fixant « mhm ce serai pas, par le plus grand des hasard, pour voir une certaine collègue et passer le soir de noël avec elle ? On dirai que t'as réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit non ? »

Cal soupira « depuis quand t'es devenue si perspicace toi ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Je suis ta fille rappelle toi ! Et passer sa vie dans la même maison qu'un détecteur de mensonges ambulant ça aide… »

_XXX_

« Papa ! Tu vas gober les mouches » lui chuchota Emilie en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils venaient tous les deux d'arriver dans les locaux du Lightman Group et Cal s'était figé en voyant Gillian de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ils rejoignirent la petite assemblée et Gillian vint à leur rencontre.

« Tu es…ravissante » réussit-il à articuler.

« Et toi aussi tu as fait un effort, je ne connaissait pas encore cette chemise et pourtant il me semblait connaître chaque vêtement de ta garde robe par cœur ! » Le taquina sa partenaire.

_XXX_

Le champagne coulait à flots et tout le monde se dirigeait vers la table pour distribuer les cadeaux lorsque un homme entra dans la pièce en regardant Gillian. L'atmosphère changea soudain. « Alec ? » souffla-t-elle. Cal s'interposa « Hey, je ne crois pas vraiment que tu sois le bienvenu…On passe un bon moment, c'est Noël et je ne crois pas que t'ai mérité le droit d'être là ».

« Je veux juste parler avec ma femme » dit-il en le poussant légèrement.

« Ex-femme » murmura Cal entre ses dents, puis il se tourna vers Gill' et la questionna du regard.

Elle acquiesça puis se tourna vers les autres « Je suis désolé de vous quitter si tôt…Passez tous d'excellente fête » lança-t-elle à la ronde, puis à part « surtout toi Cal, tu les as mérités ! Profite ! On se voit demain de toute façon n'est ce pas ? » Puis elle sorti, Alec sur ses talons.

_XXX_

« Je suis désolée que ça n'est pas mieux tourné pour toi » dit Emilie en entrant dans la cuisine et en s'asseyant sur la table.

Un sourire tendre s'étala sur son visage « Tu étais là et ça me suffit largement ! » il l'embrassa sur le front et proposa « haricots sur un toast ? »

_XXX_

Cal entendit la sonnerie de la porte, il posa la casserole, se frotta les mains sur son tablier et alla ouvrir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où il reconnu Gillian. Elle était sur le seuil mais regardait par terre. Il se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son sourire se figea et disparu instantanément lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui. « Oh mon dieu » murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Any** **good ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je suis désolé de prendre tant de temps à écrire les chapitres mais je suis pas mal occupée…J'espère que ça ne vous lasse pas trop… Bon en tout cas en voilà un autre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merciiiiiii pour les reviews c'est vraiment trop sympa ! -) n'hésitez pas à continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bon assez de blabla place à la lecture !**

Elle vacilla et il se précipita pour la retenir. Il la prit par la taille et par le bras pour la mener dans le salon et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Gillian refusait toujours de croiser son regard. Cal posa la main sur sa joue puis la fit glisser vers son menton qu'il leva doucement vers lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. Il faisait très attention à ne pas la brusquer, à lui parler calmement. « Gill' dis moi je t'en prie ». Elle semblait ailleurs. Le regard vague, elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce que lui disait Cal. Prenant une décision, il se leva attrapa son manteau et ses clés de voiture. Puis, revenant vers Gillian, il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se relever. « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ma belle ». Après un moment d'hésitation, elle consentit à le suivre.

x

Cal était mort de peur pour elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle débarque chez lui à minuit passé, le visage ensanglanté et ayant l'air d'avoir fait une chute de 10 étages ? Encore une chance qu'Em soit chez sa mère et que ce ne soit pas elle qui ait ouvert la porte…

x

Cal attendait depuis au moins 4 ou 5 heures dans la salle d'attente. Un gobelet de café vide à la main, il essayait de ne pas céder à la panique. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant tout ce temps, qui avait bien pu vouloir lui faire du mal ? La seule explication qui lui paraissait plausible se résumait en un mot : Alec. Ils n'avaient pas eu de cas sensible au boulot récemment et Gillian était vraiment adorable avec tout le monde. Il n'y avait que son ancien mari, addict à la cocaïne qui avait pu faire une chose pareille. Il serra les mâchoires. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Mais comment avait-il été suffisamment stupide pour la laisser partir avec lui ? Si elle ne s'en sortait pas – rien que cette pensée fit chavirer son cœur et il pâlit affreusement – il s'en voudrait à vie. Comment pourrait-il jamais se regarder dans le miroir après avoir tué sa partenaire…la femme qu'il aimait ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

x

L'appel de son nom le sortit de ses pensées moroses, en levant les yeux, il aperçu l'urgentiste qui avait pris Gillian en charge. A son air contrarié, Cal sentit la peur le gagner de nouveau. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipitât vers lui « Elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt. « Ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il a fallu lui recoudre l'arcade sourcilière et plâtrer son bras cassé. Pour ses côtes, seul du repos pourra les réparer ». Cal soupira de soulagement.

« Elle est encore inconsciente mais ne devrai pas tarder à se réveiller… » Ajouta l'infirmier. « Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez ».

Cal le remercia chaleureusement et quand il fut parti, inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée, suspendue dans l'attente de savoir si celle de Gillian allait reprendre.

x

Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs pour tomber finalement sur la porte qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, intimidé soudain par la blancheur des murs et par la silhouette qui reposait paisiblement sur le lit. Prenant son courage à deux mains il s'approcha silencieusement, presque sur la pointe des pieds de peur de briser la paix et l'équilibre qui semblaient régner à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et approcha le tabouret qu'il venait de trouver. Il se sentit submergé par l'émotion et prit la main de Gillian dans la sienne « Je suis désolé, tellement désolé » murmura-t-il. Il ne pensait déjà plus à lui avouer ses sentiments, il ne voyait pas comment réussir à être à nouveau digne d'elle.

Il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le bord du lit, épuisé par la longue nuit qu'il avait passé. Il ne fut réveillé que quelques heures plus tard, la main de Gillian avait bougée dans la sienne. Il releva la tête avec une rapidité surprenante et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit, les yeux posés sur lui.

« Hey ! » lança-t-il. « Comment tu te sens ? ».

« J'ai connu mieux » dit-elle d'une voix faible qui trahissait pourtant un sourire. « T'as dormi là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ma meilleure amie est venue sonner chez moi, hier soir, dans un état vraiment alarmant … Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? » Dit-il en reprenant sa main dans la sienne. Puis redevenant plus sérieux il baissa les yeux et après un long silence il avoua «Gill' Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir avec lui et… je comprendrai très bien que tu me tienne pour responsable et que tu sois fâchée, mais sache juste que je ferai n'importe quoi pour regagner ta confiance parce que… » Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Gillian le coupa net.

« Cal ! Je ne t 'en veux pas du tout ! Tu n'y es pour rien… Comment as-tu pu croire que tu avais la moindre part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé ? Au contraire tu as été là pour moi et » elle désigna d'un vague geste de la main le reste de la pièce « tu es bien le seul ».

Il eut soupir de soulagement. Puis il ajouta après un moment d'hésitation « Que s'est-il passé hier soir quand vous êtes partis ? ». Le visage de sa coéquipière se renferma d'un coup et Cal en regretta presque d'avoir posé la question mais il avait besoin de savoir. « Gill'…Je veux juste t'aider ».

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main. «Alec… » Mais les mots lui manquèrent et elle s'arrêta là.

Cal serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il ferma les yeux un instant en cherchant ce qu'il pourrai bien faire à cet homme pour lui faire payer. Mais sentant la détresse de son amie il ne la força pas à continuer « quand tu sera prête » dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

x

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et fut rassurée de constater que sa patiente était éveillée. « Ah je commençais à m'inquiéter » fit-elle, puis elle adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête à Cal « Monsieur Lightman ». Elle prit les constantes vitales et sembla satisfaite. « Encore deux-trois jours et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un qui puisse vous aider quotidiennement ? Il faudra refaire votre bandage et vous déplacer le moins possible… ». Cal se porta immédiatement volontaire mais Gillian le ramena sur terre « et Emilie ? C'est vraiment gentil mais impossible. »

Il ne baissa pas les bras pour autant « viens t'installer chez moi ! ».

Gillian leva un sourcil interrogateur et Cal s'empressa d'ajouter « pas de manière permanente, juste le temps que tu guérisse » mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pouvait rester toute la vie ça ne le dérangerai pas…Il insista en énumérant tous les avantages « ça va être trop cool, tu pourra nous voir Em et moi tous les jours, tu pourra continuer à donner des idées sur les affaires en cours, le lit de la chambre d'ami est le plus confortable de la maison et tu pourra manger des haricots sur un toast matin midi et soir ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

« Tu m'avait convaincu dès le premier argument mais j'avoue que manger des haricots tous les jours c'est mon rêve… » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, dieu qu'il aimait cette femme…

**Et voilà…Bon j'ai quelques idées pour la suite mais si vous voulez qq chose de spécial n'hésitez pas à me demander, c'est plus fun quand vous me donnez des idées! Bon courage à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un new chapitre de ma fic…j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Re-énorme MERCI à ceux qui ont mis des petits commentaires (quoique pas si petit que ça pour certain !) C'est génial merci beaucoup c'est ce qui me donne vraiment envie d'écrire. **

**En écrivant ce chapitre j'ai été frappée d'un besoin irrépressible d'aller voir des vidéos de lie to me, cette série était vraiment magique ! Je prie tous les soirs pour qu'elle soit miraculeusement reprise… -)**

**Enfin bref enjoy !**

« _Home sweet home _» lança Cal lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture devant la maison. Il sourit à sa passagère. « ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ? ».

Gillian lui rendit faiblement son sourire qui s'effaça pourtant rapidement. Hésitante, elle commença « Cal… ». Mais il l'interrompit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire, ce qu'elle allait lui reprocher : « Gill' je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. » Il posa sa main sur la sienne, « Je vais enfin pouvoir veiller sur toi comme tu l'as fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Je sais que je suis loin d'être le partenaire idéal, mais si tu me laisses une chance, je voudrai juste te montrer que je suis plus que ça, que tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis ton ami, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles bien. »

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi » lui répondit-elle. Cal soupira un peu soulagé, elle continua « j'avais juste peur que tu ne sache pas exactement dans quoi tu t'embarquais en acceptant de me prendre chez toi ».

«Je le sais parfaitement et de toute façon je ne te laisse plus le choix » lança-t-il plus joyeusement en ouvrant sa portière. Il contourna la voiture pour l'aider à sortir.

Il lui passa le bras autour de la taille pour la soutenir et la diriger vers la maison. Chaque fois que leurs corps se frôlaient, Cal avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Leurs têtes étaient proches et il pouvait sentir son parfum, un mélange de fleur sauvages et d'une odeur qui lui était particulière, indescriptible. Il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs qu'ici, tenant Gillian dans ses bras et humant son parfum dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il partageait ces moments hors du temps, paradisiaques.

X

Cal frappa à la porte de la chambre d'ami puis après y avoir été invité, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Hey ! Désolé de te déranger, je passais juste voir si tout va bien… ».

« C'est parfait Cal merci » lui répondit-elle. Elle semblait déjà plus heureuse qu'à l'hôpital et en meilleure forme.

« Le diner est prêt dans 10 minutes, ça te va ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite, je vais mettre la table si tu veux. »

« Pffff bien tenté ! » dit-il en riant « On va faire un deal, tant que tu es là c'est moi qui fais tout, toi tu te repose et tu profite ! ça marche ? »

« Cal je … » essaya de protester Gillian.

« Je ne veux rien s'avoir » dit-il en s'en allant « je t'attend dans la cuisine quand tu es prête ! ».

X

« Pas de haricots ? » demanda Gill' les yeux rieur.

« mhm très drôle » répondit Cal faussement fâché « Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de cuisiner quelque chose d'un peu plus gastronomique si je ne voulais pas que tu t'enfuie pour aller manger Mcdo ! ».

« woo, je suis impatiente de gouter ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu peux aller t'asseoir, j'arrive tout de suite ».

Le diner avait été le moyen parfait pour qu'ils reconnectent. Depuis un moment, les choses étaient un peu plus tendues…pas forcément entre eux, même dans les affaires qu'ils prenaient au boulot. Du coup ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation plus personnelle, en tête à tête. Cal avait détendu l'atmosphère en préparant un repas innovant mais vraiment dégeu et ils avaient finis par retourner dans la cuisine en riant pour trouver quelque chose de comestible. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Leur repas sommaire terminé, et une soirée calme en vue, Cal déboucha une bouteille de rouge.

« Je te sers un verre ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça « volontiers ».

« Alors qu'est ce qui te branche pour ce soir ? Jeu, film ? Ou tu veux peut-être te coucher tôt pour récupérer ?» Lui proposa-t-il, attentionné.

« mhm…un film me tente bien, je ne suis pas encore assez fatiguée pour aller me coucher. »

Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord sur un Woody Allen et se posèrent dans le canapé, leurs verres toujours à la main.

Bien qu'en commençant le film, ils avaient laissé une certaine distance entre eux, au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de la fin, ils s'étaient _beaucoup _rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Cal ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de lui jeter des regards furtifs et elle s'en aperçu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » demanda-t-elle, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres.

« Rien… » Il lui rendit son sourire « je suis juste vraiment heureux que tu sois là ».

Elle se cala dans le canapé et s'appuya sur lui. « Moi aussi » l'entendit-il murmurer.

Cal essayait de se contrôler, il avait peur qu'elle se rende compte que son cœur avait atteint les 180 pulsations par minutes et surtout, surtout il essayait de s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle était là, si proche, il suffisait qu'il se penche un peu pour que…non ! Il ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il reporta avec difficulté son attention sur le film.

Lorsque les notes de la musique du générique retentirent, Cal se tourna vers sa partenaire. Elle s'était endormie, allongée contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Il en profita pour l'observer. Elle était absolument adorable, ses yeux étaient fermés et les traits de son visage paisibles. L'un de ses bras reposait sur son torse, celui qui était plâtré. Son bras cassé ne lui donnait pas un air maladroit et empâté comme ça peut être le cas. Bien au contraire, elle dégageai une fragilité que Cal n'avait que rarement vu auparavant. Lorsque Sophie, sa fille adoptive lui avait été retirée après avoir passé quelques mois dans sa famille par exemple.

Et malgré ça, Gill' faisait un boulot de dingue, il s'en rendait compte. Non seulement elle était très douée dans ce qu'elle faisait mais elle réussissait à être à l'écoute de tout le monde en même temps. Qualité que lui n'avait pas. Bien sur il était calé dans son domaine mais il se foutait de ceux qui l'entouraient, il n'avait pas réussi à être suffisamment là pour elle alors qu'elle s'était toujours pliée en quatre pour lui.

Il resta là un bon moment à se morfondre, il avait de la matière pour ça. Puis il se souvint qu'elle était là, tout près et il se sentit soudain profondément heureux. Il profita de ce sentiment le plus longtemps possible et oublia le reste.

Il voulait ne plus bouger, mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et il avait peur que Gillian soit dans une position inconfortable. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Lentement il se redressa et se leva du canapé tout en gardant une main sous sa tête pour la soutenir. Il l'installa délicatement sur des coussins et chercha une couverture. Il la posa sur sa partenaire et resta un instant debout, incapable de faire le moindre geste, le souffle court. C'était donc réel, elle était là _chez lui_…Evidemment ce genre de situation était arrivée avant, elle passa souvent les voir Em et lui mais jamais elle n'était resté dormir et surtout pas quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié…Mais avant ça, il devait régler une fois pour toute le problème Alec. Gill' ne lui avait toujours pas raconté ce qui c'était exactement passé et il préférait attendre d'avoir tous les éléments avant d'aller confronter son ex-mari. Quand il les aura, ce sera une autre histoire, il lui fera payer…

**:-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo** **! Comment ça flotte ? J'espère que vous êtes tous en vacances et profitez un max ! moi je m'ennuie à mourir dans mon stage… Enfin bref on n'est pas ici pour parler de ça ! Sur une idée super fun et clever de GSRessa66 voici mon nouveau chapitre (court je sais comme d'ab…sorry). Once again n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et merci BEAUCOUP à ce qui ont reviewer (c'est un verbe ?). Enjoy :-)**

C'était tellement embarrassant ! Gillian se sentait impuissante, incapable de se débrouiller. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de se changer seule jusque là puisqu'elle avait dormit dans ses habits de la veille et qu'a l'hôpital une aide était toujours proposée. Elle était dans la chambre d'amis de Cal, bataillant pur retirer son haut et en changer. Après 15 minutes de lutte, elle reconnut tout de même sa défaite et soupira. Elle hésitait pourtant encore à appeler son partenaire à la rescousse.

Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi elle avait peur…qu'il se moque ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Qu'il refuse ? Non plus. Peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions… Gillian réalisait bien tout ce qu'il y avait de gênant à demander à Cal de la déshabiller. Mais elle était dans une impasse.

X

Gillian avança lentement vers la cuisine.

« Hey ! » lança Cal en se retournant, toujours une casserole à la main. Mais il se rendit vite compte, à son air dépité, que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

« Je… » Elle regarda son t-shirt en rougissant mais ne trouva pas les mots pour achever sa phrase.

Cal comprit immédiatement « Dieu que je suis stupide ! » Il se frappa le front, « Et moi qui avais dit que je m'occuperais bien de toi ». Il posa ses ustensiles et se retourna complètement vers elle. Il se mordit la lèvre, soudain conscient de ce qui devait arriver. Un ange passa puis il demanda doucement « dans ta chambre ? ». Elle acquiesça. Il la suivit.

X

Les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts et la lumière que la lampe diffusait était tamisée. Gillian lui fit face et il posa son regard dans le sien. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas profiter de la situation, de sa soudaine faiblesse. Mais il avait du mal à s'en convaincre lui même. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il l'aide, sa respiration s'accéléra. Cal prit le bas de son t-shirt entre ses doigts et remonta ses mains délicatement pour lui enlever. Elle était là, à demi-nue devant lui, si proche… une mèche s'était échappée et lui couvrait une partie du visage. Cal lui passa derrière l'oreille et laissa sa main redescendre lentement, finissants son geste en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Sans la quitter du regard, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à dessiner des arabesques sur son ventre découvert. « Cal… » Souffla-t-elle mais il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La surprise de ce premier contact les fit reculer tous les deux, pas pour longtemps. Les yeux brillants, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Mais elle posa une main sur sa bouche. « Je suis désolée Cal, je ne peux pas… ». Il serra les mâchoires mais n'insista pas. Qui était-il pour se proclamer digne de la plus parfaite femme sur terre ?

Il lâcha « je comprend » simplement. Puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

X

Arrivé dans le hall il se passa le revers de la main sur le visage et soupira. S'adossant au mur il ferma les yeux un instant pensant pouvoir réfléchir, mais à la seconde ou il fut plongé dans le noir, ses sens furent en alerte. Il ne pouvait oublier le gout de ses lèvres la douceur de sa peau, son parfum. Tout ça était tellement irréel. Au moins, il aurait eu un avant goût de paradis avant de retomber dans l'enfer du monde humain. Il se redressa et retourna vers la cuisine.

Gillian y entra à son tour. Il se força à lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis allé trop loin. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, enfin pas comme ça du moins. Si tu veux partir je comprendrais, je te raccompagnerai » Puis il sourit douloureusement avant de sortir de la pièce parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir sans la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle le rattrapa par le poignet « Non, Cal…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Elle montra son plâtre « Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, c'est juste que… c'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'imaginais. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, en baissant les yeux.

Cal la regarda, perdu pendant un instant. Il avait cru que tout était fini, que sa vie n'allait plus jamais retrouver l'équilibre qu'elle connaissait avec Gillian. En un flash, il avait revu tous leurs moments, passés ensemble que ce soit à braver le danger ou simplement à rire entre deux enquêtes.

Avait-il…il n'osait pas le croire, avait-il une chance d'être heureux ? Un sourire d'abord timide naquit sur ses lèvre puis se transforma petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son ironie habituelle et pour détendre l'atmosphère il lança « parce que tu l'a imaginé? ».

Son sourire était contagieux et Gillian finit par se laisser aller à rire, mais ne démenti rien. Il continua « ça veut dire que… je peux continuer à t'embrasser ? Parce que j'en ai vraiment envie.» Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon amoureux et Gillian ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Elle posa ses longs doigts sur ses joues bleuies par la barbe naissante et lui fit lever les yeux « c'est même conseillé ». Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Comme un faucon qui a trouvé sa proie, il fondit sur elle, enserra sa taille et captura ses lèvres. Leur étreinte sembla durer des heures. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

Cal prit sa main dans la sienne et sans oser la regarder il murmura « si ce n'est pas que tu ne m'aime pas… » Commença-t-il, mais il n'eut pas besoin de finir, elle le fit à sa place « c'est que je t'aime ». Il leva soudainement les yeux, un immense sourire sur le visage. « C'est la première fois que la réalité est mieux que mes rêves » dit-il après un petit moment. Elle ne pu s 'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Se détachant, il garda son visage entre ses mains et souffla « Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime ». Pour toute réponse, elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, cherchant la chaleur de son corps.

X

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, la tête de Gillian reposant sur le torse de Cal. Ça lui suffisait (pour l'instant) de l'avoir à côté de lui, de savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Chaque chose en son temps.

Cal fut réveillé une odeur de pancakes et de toasts beurrés. Il passa sa main sur les draps froids et fut déçu de constater qu'elle n'était plus là. Il se leva et alla droit à la cuisine.

« Hey Gill' » lança-t-il en souriant. Elle faisait face aux fourneaux, il s'approcha d'elle et passant son bras autour de sa taille, il déposa un baiser au creux de son épaule. Elle se retourna et ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue demandant l'accès qui ne lui fut pas refusé une seule seconde.

« Rien que de pouvoir faire ça…J'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver un jour ! » dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

« Et pourtant, dieu sais que ça fait longtemps que je t'attend… » lui répondit-elle simplement en retournant à ce qu'elle cuisinait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut salut ! Me voilà de retour vers la civilisation (et internet !) avec mon nouveau chapitre… Encore une fois désolée de poster si lentement… life got in the way… enjoy !**

Cal était assis sur le bord de son lit- enfin ce qui était devenu _leur_ lit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Ils étaient tous les deux retournés à l'hôpital pour retirer le plâtre de Gillian et vérifier qu'elle était en bonne santé. Après avoir eu confirmation que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ils n'avaient pas perdu la moindre seconde. Cal n'avait déjà plus de T-shirt dans l'entrée et Gillian avait finit par réussir à éparpiller ses habits au quatre coins de la maison. Puis il l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa chambre de laquelle ils n'étaient pas sortis pendant toute la journée- et toute la soirée.

Mais malgré le sentiment de bonheur profond qu'éprouvait Cal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la promesse qu'il avait faite de retrouver Alec et de lui faire payer. Il n'avait cependant toujours pas réussit à faire parler Gill' sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il se demandait si ça valait vraiment le coup de risquer de briser la confiance qu'elle avait mise en lui juste pour aller tabasser un mec. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse et insouciante qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à être celui qui la ramènerait à la dure réalité. Et pourtant… et pourtant le visage ensanglanté de sa partenaire sur le pas de la porte lui revenait sans-cesse en cauchemar et il fallait qu'il vérifie que Gillian était bien à ses côté, qu'il la prenne dans les bras pour être sur que tout ça était bien derrière eux. En plus de cette haine féroce qu'il entretenait à l'égard de Alec une certaine culpabilité le rongeait, c'était quand même lui qui avait laissé la femme qu'il aimait partir avec son ex, addict à la cocaïne. Une silhouette se détacha sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain et Cal leva la tête, troublé dans sa méditation. Un sourire s'épanouit instantanément sur ses lèvres semblant effacer toutes les préoccupations qu'il avait pu avoir. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant son visage, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Gillian aperçu tout de suite l'ombre qui dansait au fond de ses yeux.

« Cal… qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fit un effort pour lever le regard « rien » dit-il dans un pâle sourire. « Enfin… rien de grave. »

« Je sais que tu es le meilleur menteur du monde mais ça ne va pas suffire si tu veux mentir à la femme qui t'aime ! » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

« J'avais oublié combien tu peux être persuasive quand tu veux » répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il s'éloigna un peu et souffla « Je ne veux pas te faire replonger dans les évènements de cette dernière semaine. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi et ça l'as été pour moi aussi crois moi ! C'est juste que… » Il fit une pause et sentit la main de Gillian exercer une légère pression sur son avant bras, un signe rassurant qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il avait tout de même peur de la manière dont elle allait réagir. « Je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il est responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et personne, _personne _» répéta-t-il « n'a le droit de te faire ça et de ne pas en payer les conséquence ». Il avait été hésitant en commençant sa phrase, mais maintenant une lueur sombre brillant dans ses yeux, il s'était redressé et il ne pouvait à peine contrôler le tic qui agitait sa joue droite. « Tu n'es obligé de rien…Mais si tu t'en sens le courage, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux le faire payer » ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Gillian lui prit le visage entre les mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Il crut voir une larme y briller. « Cal tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu joues au héros. Je veux vivre ma vie avec toi à mes côtés, pas à aller te parler à travers une vitre tous les samedi dans une prison locale. Ce qui est passé est passé à quoi bon s'appesantir dessus ? » Soupira-t-elle une pointe de désespoir dans la voix, comme si elle savait cette bataille déjà perdue. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour espérer le faire renoncer à son plan. Il avait été près à mettre en suspens toute une enquête lorsqu'elle avait faillit se faire kidnapper, alors maintenant comment l'empêcher de se venger de l'homme qui l'avait frappée ?

Cal prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra fermement « Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça Gill'. Je ne peux pas. » Dit-il, résolu.

Gillian le regarda puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle hésita un instant, répugnant à faire du chantage. Elle ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à le laisser à aller risquer sa vie, elle se lança « Je veux bien te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais… mais je voudrai que tu me promettes de la laisser à la police, de ne pas t'en charger toi même. »

Elle avait un air suppliant. Il prit un instant de réflexion avant d'acquiescer lentement. « D'accord ».

X

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, suffisamment proche pour que Gillian se sente en confiance mais pas trop non plus, il ne voulait pas l'étouffer.

Elle inspira profondément et Cal vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide.

« Au début… » Elle dégluti puis sa voix se raffermit « au début, quand on a quitté la fête tout allait bien. Il était prévenant et gentil. On est descendu en silence. Sa voiture était garée juste à côté, il m'a demandé si on pouvait allé chez moi parce qu'il habitait plus ici. Dès qu'il a pris le volant, il est devenu beaucoup plus nerveux. Il regardait partout autour de lui et a failli rentrer dans plusieurs voitures. Il n'a semblé s'apaiser que lorsqu'on est rentré dans la maison. Je savais qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Vu ses antécédents, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il devait être en manque… » Un voile passa sur ses yeux et elle s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes. Cal respecta son silence et lui laissa le temps de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre. « Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il attendait de moi. C'et pas comme s'il s'attendait à trouver de la cocaïne dans mes tiroirs… Alors il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre divorce. Il est parti vivre avec la blonde qui devait l'aider à gérer sa dépendance » Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Il n'y a que moi pour être suffisamment bête et l'avoir cru lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. » Cal sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle était tellement vulnérable, il serra les poings d'impuissance et de fureur. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tous les hommes sur la Terre n'étaient pas comme son imbécile d'ex-mari, qu'il était la pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Mais elle était lancée et il avait peur qu'elle perde le courage qu'elle avait accumulé jusque là, il avait l'impression que ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de se libérer du poids qu'elle trainait depuis son agression.

« Mais un jour où il était shooté, il se souvient s'être battu avec elle et le lendemain, elle était parti. Son addiction n'a fait qu'empirer à partir de là. Petit à petit, il a commencé à vendre ses biens pour trouver de l'argent jusqu'à ce que soit sa maison qui soit saisie. Depuis il vit en alternance dans des hôtels crasseux et chez des amis qui acceptent encore de l'héberger. » Elle releva la tête vers lui. « A ce moment là, j'ai presque eu pitié de lui. Son addiction était devenue hors de contrôle et ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute…il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour s'en sortir. En fait il venait juste me demander de l'argent, il m'a juré de me le rendre rapidement. Mais j'ai refuser de financer sa dose de cocaïne quotidienne et lui est dit que s'il voulait mon aide, c'était sous mes conditions. Je lui ai dit que je consentais à lui prêter autant qu'il voulait à condition que cet argent serve à le sevrer. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ça ne lui a pas trop plu. Sa colère à explosée d'un coup, il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a agrippée par les cheveux puis il a hurlé quelque chose du genre –tu crois pouvoir régler les problèmes de tous le monde ? T'es pas différente, ne te crois pas supérieur à moi…-. » Gillian soupira « Et je pense que tu peux déduire le reste de mes blessures. » Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et acheva son récit « J'ai saisi la première opportunité pour me sauver, il a trébuché sur un des coussins qu'il avait fait tomber en renversant le canapé. J'ai couru le plus vite possible vers la porte d'entrée et je me suis cachée dans le jardin le temps qu'il abandonne la maison. J'ai pris ma voiture, le bus dans cet état… je crois que je ne serais pas passée inaperçu…J'avais jamais mis autant de temps à venir chez toi. » Dit-elle dans un sourire incertain. Il ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps, il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre son torse, se laissant envelopper par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Ils restèrent comme ça, lovés dans le canapé jusqu'à ce que Gillian prenne à nouveau la parole « Il avait raison tu sais » souffla-elle dans son cou « Pourquoi j'ai toujours besoin d'essayer de réparer les gens ? Je ne suis pas meilleure que qui que ce soit ».

Cal posa délicatement une main sur la joue et la força à lever la tête vers lui. « Gill', tu est la personne la plus impliquée, la plus intelligente et la plus tolérante que je connaisse. Si tu essayes tout le temps d'aider les gens, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu refuses de croire que quelqu'un ne mérite pas d'être sauvée. C'est ce qui fait ta force mais aussi ta faiblesse. Tu te bas jusqu'au bout mais si tes efforts échouent, tu as l'impression que c'est de ta faute, que tu as loupé quelque chose. » Il prit une pause avant de continuer lentement, en marquant chacun de ses mots « Ce n'est pas le cas Gillian. Certaine personne ne veulent simplement pas être sauvées. »


End file.
